


Harry Potter and The Boat Of Scamander!

by SpnCycler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Harry Potter Goes to a Different School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Newt Scamander is a jerk, Newt scamander is old, Rape/Non-con Elements, Running Away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpnCycler/pseuds/SpnCycler
Summary: After his uncle comes home drunk and uses Harry for his own uses, Harry decides that the only way to ever be able to live a life free of the Dursley's was to leave everything behind even The wizarding world and friends that he loved so much...





	1. Pain

Harry was sleeping soundly when he heard his bedroom door slam open with a loud crash causing Harry to sit up quite startled. Uncle Vernon was walking towards across the room, he was very clearly unmistakably drunk. 

Harry felt his heart start pounding, he knew what was coming, knew what to expect. His uncle had done this many times, but had seemed to stop the day Harry had turned eleven years old and found out he was a wizard.

But seeing his uncle and that old familiar belt now, Harry felt a sense of dread fill the lining of his stomach.

He swallowed and barely had time to brace himself before his uncle proceeded to beat Harry with the belt. Harry swallowed back the cries and had to practically force his body not to jerk away as the beating happened. He knew from experience that making any sound or trying to move away from Vernon would only make the beating worse.

He felt the beating stop.

He thought for a moment maybe Vernon was finally done and he’d be able to cry in peace at least. 

But then Vernon was done at the end of his bed and was slowly pulling Harry’s pants down to his ankles and was at the same time moving Harry’s legs until he had them where he wanted them. 

Then he says in a growling voice “if you move I’ll beat you some more and I’ll make things a lot worst.” Harry doesn’t dare move, doesn’t even try to look to see what Vernon was doing.

Than he felt Vernon climb onto the bed and climb almost on top of his back. Harry was shocked when he felt something long and hard being rubbed against his backside, and then he gives an involuntary cry of pain as he felt Vernon push his rather large shaft into his hole.

Vernon smacks Harry across the face.

“Shut him.” He growled firmly, he doesn’t even give Harry time to adjust or get used to feeling of something so large being inside him before he starts moving, pounding into him hard and fast.

Harry wanted to scream, wanted to cry, wanted to beg Vernon to stop, wanted to fight, wanted to shove Vernon away but knows if he does any of those things, Vernon would only make the situation ten times worst.

So Harry lay there in silence screaming mentally begging the world for Vernon to run out of energy and stop, for it to all end.

As he lay there in pain he felt his hatred for his family going much deeper and further then it ever had before. Harry had no idea how much time passed before Vernon finally slid off of him, as Harry had long since given up keeping track of the time.

The moment Vernon got up, his uncle smiles at Harry, you know what Boy, I finally figured something out. Your not really good for anything else, but you will sure make me a fine, new fuck toy. I think this summer you and I are going to have plenty of fun and if you even think about fighting me about it, I guess I’ll just have to beat you into submitting to it.” Vernon drunkenly turns and walks out of the room leaving Harry alone in his room. He rolled up into a ball but decided there and then that he was not going to be forced to deal with being beaten and molested the whole summer for the next three years.

He sits up there had to be something he could do about his situation. He could send an owl to the Ministry but then he quickly dismissed that idea, they’d just think it was another lie made up to get him attention.

He could owl Dumbledore but he’d probably tell Harry that even with everything that was happening, it was still considered safer as it was unsearchable for Voldemort. Telling Sirius was unwise as he’d only find some way to come out here to Private drive to murder them all and get caught and sent back to Azkaban or worst sent straight to a Dementor.

At the thought of Sirius he found himself thinking back to that time he had decided to take his trunk and leave during his third year, he had gotten on the knight bus and gone to Diagon Alley, but of course that wouldn’t necessarily work this time either, they’d just send him back next summer and this horror show would happen all over again.

Unless, Harry thought suddenly. ‘unless.” Harry felt a pang of pain at the idea that suddenly crossed his mind, but even as he thought it he knew it was the only way he would ever be free. He started thinking out and forming a plan in his mind, if he was going to do it, he had to do it tonight.

He stood and threw all of his things into his suitcase and sent Hedwig to Gringotts to get him a sack of money. He then grabbed his stuff, and a small bottle of polyjuice potion he had been keeping on hand just in case he needed a way to get away from Dudley for about an hour but now it would serve another purpose.

He tossed his suitcase out the window before tying his sheets together and using them to climb out the window to afraid Vernon would hear him if he attempted to use the stairs and the front door. Once on the ground he grabs his suitcase and starts walking fast down until he had managed to get three blocks away. 

Here he drank a small amount of the vial which turns Harry into a blonde hair, brown eyed boy looking seventeen, he’d pulled the hair sample from a seventh year.

“Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor this evening. We can take you anywhere you want to go so long as it’s on land.” Stan says opening the doors.

Harry stepped on quickly and asks “What’s the best muggle mode of transportation out of England?”

Stan seems to think for awhile then replies “Well, there’s the plane you can board those and get anywhere you need to go..” He responded.

Harry thought back on the last time he’d flown in something other then his broomstick, which so happened to be the flying ford angelica that had belonged to Mr. Weasley and that had been terrifying.”

“I’d rather not fly on anything that does not happen to be my broomstick..” He says quickly.

“Well there’s port keys, floo powder and magical ways.” He reminds Harry.

Harry nods “I know but I prefer a muggle way to do it.” 

“Well I guess you could try to get a ship to let you board as a passenger or something..there is also a cruise liner that is just for witches and wizards that just want to relax for a while...it goes to many different countries.” Stan suggested.

Harry nods “Alright then I’d like to be taken to a port.” He responds.

“No problem.” Stan agreed.

Harry takes a seat and just tries to relax as Stan turns to the driver and the shrunken head says “Take her away Ernie.” 

The bus being empty of other passengers, easily gets Harry to the Port Of London, since it was the largest port and would have a much bigger variety of ships to choose from.

Thanking Stan he grabs his suitcase and surveys the Port going from one ship to the other.


	2. The Boat of magnificence!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets an old man ...

He visited several different ship captains still using poly juice potion to hide his appearance. Most of them were going to places like France, Spain, or Ireland, most of them weren’t really going to far from the UK. 

Harry had decided that with Voldemort out there and with the knowledge that if he was to close the Ministry would just track his location, he had decided that his best option for getting away would be to go to the US, the ministry here had no reach there, and neither would Dumbledore, and Harry was sure even Voldemort would be hard pressed to reach him there.

So intent on finding a ship Harry barely notices the old man in front of his who apparently hadn’t noticed Harry either as they both collide and their things fall to the floor. Harry quickly apologized to the well dressed man with gray hair with a small hint of reddish brown mixed in, blue eyed man and quickly helps him gather his things again.

Harry heard the man very subtly mutter under his breath “Damn muggles here don’t even look where they going.” 

He smiles and responds very low so only the man could hear “Actually I’m not really a muggle..I’m just here looking for transportation across the water, I’m hoping to find one going to the United States..” 

The man laughs at Harry’s response “Well I happen to actually know of the only ship in this port that does such a trip, my own personal vessel which is where I was going when we collided.”

Harry swallowed “I’d be willing to pay you for safe passage to anywhere in the United States, It doesn’t matter where just as long as its far from here.”

Newt thought for a bit “Fine, I can do that, it’s built to hold at least four, since I often travel with my wife, son and sometimes my grandson.”

He looks around “And where do you keep your ship?” 

Newt laughed “I have a cloaking shield on her, so you wont be able to see it until you board her or I show her to you.”

Harry nods and just follows the man to the ship.

“If I’m going to be sharing my ship with you can I at least have your name young man?” He asked.

Harry swallowed and quickly says “I’m James Evans.” Choosing a cross of both of his middle name and his mom’s name.

The old man reaches out to shake hands “And I young man am Newt Scamander.”

Newt leads Harry to a port where it appeared that no ship had been docked and was slightly hidden just out of sight of the rest of the port.

He says without looking to see if Harry was following him “even though you can’t see it yet just keep walking, soon you’ll pass within the walls of the shield as long as you are from the wizarding world like me.

Harry follows him thinking that if only this wizard knew who he really was he just might be a lot nicer and a whole lot less rude but Harry was not about to break character before the boat left port at least.

When he finally was able to see the ship Harry stared in awe...the ship it was breathtaking, and was easy to see why he’d choose to put a cloak on it.

It was vast and huge, the ship was a deep rich gold, and the mast painted silver, with a Pheniox at the hull, the ship appeared to glimmer, and glow just pulsing with magic. 

Newt turned to look at Harry and rolls his eyes upon seeing the way Harry was looking at his ship. “Well Come ON Don’t Just stand there, Kid get on the damn ship.”

Harry rolls his eyes and boards the boat where he was even more in awe, the ship was made up of different habitats, there were large on boat forests, there was fresh and salt water, there was indoor habitats..its was fantastic. 

Not only where the habitats amazing but what was even more amazing were all the varieties of different magical creatures.

 

In the forests there were hundreds if not thousands of unicorns, centaurs, giant spiders. Pixies of all kinds, thestrals..and so many creatures that he’d never even heard of yet...forest dragons. In the water there were mermaids, sprites, grindylows, tiny magical squids, and many other creatures.

In the indoor environment there were dragons, a Pegasus, and many many different creatures several of which Harry couldn’t recognize.

As the boat starts moving Harry asked in awe “What are these creatures? they’re absolutely amazing.” 

Newt sighed and points out the creatures Harry didn’t know, “That is a Nundu they are much harder to handle then dragons it’s breath is very toxic and can spread diseases it can take upwards of about 100 wizards to subdue one, that over there is a murtlap watch out for them their bite is pretty vicious, that is a niffler they like anything shiney, that is a fwooper and a graphorn. Fwooper are known for their high pitch musical talent, a Graphorn has thick skin and tentacle mouths, the horn can be used for medicine, Erumpents their hides can repell most spells, their horns can eject deadly fluid that will cause victims to blow up, that over there is a Doxy they have a very venomous bite and if one ever bites you, make sure to get an antidote right away.” 

Harry smiled at the many animals but then the older wizard sniffed “But do try to stay away from the creatures, I don’t know you and I’d rather not have just any wizard who doesn’t know what they are doing messing with my friends.”

He looks around “Are there at least cabins here?” 

Newt pointed to a side corner “there’s a spare room in there, if you have an emergency or something mine is just next to yours around the corner. “

Harry just nodded he was tired and the weight of everything that had happened that night was weighing him down, his body hurt from the beating earlier and from the other things Vernon had done to him.

He goes into the cabin and lays down on the bed, finally alone and away from Vernon he curls up into a ball and he allows to tears to fall down his face and he cries, deep racking sobs as he tries to fall asleep.


End file.
